sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Amazing Stories (1985 TV series)
| presenter = | starring = | voices = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = John Williams | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 45 | list_episodes = | executive_producer = Steven Spielberg | producer = Brad Bird | supervising_producer = | asst_producer = | co-producer = | editor = | story_editor = | location = | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = 30 minutes | company = | distributor = NBCUniversal Television Distribution | network = NBC | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_run = | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = Family Dog | website = }} Amazing Stories is a fantasy, horror, and science fiction television anthology series created by Steven Spielberg. It originally ran on NBC in the United States from 1985 to 1987. The series was nominated for 12 Emmy Awards and won five. The first season episode "The Amazing Falsworth" earned writer Mick Garris an Edgar Award for Best Episode in a TV Series. It was not a ratings hit (ranking 35th in Season 1 and 52nd in Season 2), however, and the network did not renew it after the two-year contract expired. The 1987 science fiction film Batteries Not Included was originally intended as a story for Amazing Stories, but Spielberg liked the idea so much that he decided to make it a theatrical release. The series title licensed the name of Amazing Stories, the first dedicated science fiction magazine created by Hugo Gernsback in April of 1926. On March 25, 2019, Spielberg announced that a revival of Amazing Stories will be produced for streaming on Apple TV+. Episodes The series list below is annotated with the Book numbers as they appeared in the US release on VHS; the Japanese LaserDisc and UK European VHS DVD (In the PAL video format) releases are indicated with volume numbers. Note that Vol. 7 and 8 are switched for the UK VHS release. All episodes have a running time of around 25 minutes, with the exceptions of "The Mission" and "Go To The Head Of The Class" (both running 50 minutes). Season 1 (1985–86) | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = A grandfather (Roberts Blossom) disapproves of his son building a country home on the site of a train accident from 75 years ago. | LineColor = #8B302F }} | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = A high school jock (Scott Clough) up for Prom King develops a "magnetic" personality. | LineColor = #8B302F }} | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = A young man (Kelly Reno) travels through time to 20th-century San Antonio. | LineColor = #8B302F }} | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = An actor (Tom Harrison) cast as a mummy in a horror movie rushes to be with his wife when she goes into labor. | LineColor = #8B302F }} | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = A belly turret gunner (Casey Siemaszko) is trapped in the compartment of a WWII bomber. Also starring Kevin Costner and Kiefer Sutherland with Anthony LaPaglia in a minor role. | LineColor = #8B302F }} | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = A magician with psychic powers (Gregory Hines) sees visions of two murders. | LineColor = #8B302F }} | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = A science-project receiver picks up transmissions of aliens imitating classic TV characters. | LineColor = #8B302F }} | ShortSummary = An illusionist (Sid Caesar) uses an old deck of cards to stay in the spotlight. | LineColor = #8B302F }} | ShortSummary = The personification of Guilt (Dom DeLuise) takes a cruise where he meets the personification of Love (Loni Anderson). | LineColor = #8B302F }} | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = A henpecked husband (Sydney Lassick) buys a remote control that brings characters out of the TV. | LineColor = #8B302F }} | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = When Santa Claus (Douglas Seale) is sent to prison on Christmas Eve, it falls to a boy (Gabriel Damon) to restore the Christmas spirit in a sheriff (Pat Hingle). | LineColor = #8B302F }} | ShortSummary = An artist (Harvey Keitel) finds a way for his deceased wife (Sondra Locke) to live on in his work. | LineColor = #8B302F }} | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = A babysitter (Mabel King) uses voodoo to get two overactive boys under control. | LineColor = #8B302F }} | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = A GI (Larry Spinak) tries to be a hero during a World War II assault on Italy. | LineColor = #8B302F }} | ShortSummary = During the Depression, a bar patron (Douglas Seale) is tricked into signing an insurance policy so the regulars can collect the money once he drinks himself to death. | LineColor = #8B302F }} | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = A tree troll (David Rappaport) encourages an 18-year-old (Mark Hamill) to follow his dreams. | LineColor = #8B302F }} | ShortSummary = A porno star and her husband (Wendy Schaal, Robert Picardo) move into a house haunted by its previous owners (Eddie Bracken, Evelyn Keyes). | LineColor = #8B302F }} | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = A man (Joe Seneca) wakes up from a 40-year coma and communicates with another comatose patient (Natalie Gregory). | LineColor = #8B302F }} | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = A horror novelist (Sam Waterston) is haunted by a figure in his mirror. | LineColor = #8B302F }} | ShortSummary = A woman (Penny Peyser) believes that life is secretly being filmed. | LineColor = #8B302F }} | ShortSummary = A bald man gets a hairpiece that drives him to murder a lawyer. | LineColor = #8B302F }} | ShortSummary = A special handmade doll rejected by a lonely man's (John Lithgow) niece (Rain Phoenix) leads him instead to an equally lonely teacher (Anne Helm). | LineColor = #8B302F }} | ShortSummary = A janitor at a college can suddenly master any subject of the classroom he cleans. When this becomes public, he becomes subject to a heated debate amongst professors about the ability of human intellect, proving to be more than he can handle. | LineColor = #8B302F }} | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = A man (Andrew McCarthy) isn't around to see the ghost of his grandfather. | LineColor = #8B302F }} }} Season 2 (1986–87) | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = A wax-museum dresser (Danny DeVito) takes a ring from a statue that turns his wife into a femme fatale. | LineColor = #314491 }} | ShortSummary = While fooling around in chemistry class, a college student (Jon Cryer) spills a chemical element on a picture of a puppy and brings it to life. He tries doing the same thing to his pornographic magazines, with surprising results. | LineColor = #314491 }} | ShortSummary = A 10-year-old boy uses a spell to swap bodies with his grandfather. | LineColor = #314491 }} | ShortSummary = A film buff (David Hollander) has become the subject of concern from his family that he is out of touch with reality and declines a date from a new girl in town (Robyn Lively). Angry that the real world is so dull, he wishes he was in the movies, and gets his wish: being on the set of Psycho. | LineColor = #314491 }} | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = A man (Charles Durning) tries to prevent a plane crash he saw in a dream. | LineColor = #314491 }} | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = A housewife (Hayley Mills) encounters a creature with a taste for inanimate objects. | LineColor = #314491 }} | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = An inmate on death row (Patrick Swayze) is struck by lightning and given miraculous healing powers. | LineColor = #314491 }} | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = Two students (Scott Coffey and Mary Stuart Masterson) cast a spell on their tyrannical English teacher (Christopher Lloyd). | LineColor = #314491 }} | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = A man (David Carradine) and his stepdaughter (Kyra Sedgwick) find treasure in a dry well. | LineColor = #314491 }} | ShortSummary = A miser (Polly Holliday) gains a botanist's secret to win a pumpkin contest. | LineColor = #314491 }} | ShortSummary = A boy who sees things randomly disappearing worries why his status-seeking parents are more concerned with their social outings than they are with his problems. | LineColor = #314491 }} | ShortSummary = A dying scientist (Jeffrey Jones) becomes the first subject of a test merging man and machine. | LineColor = #314491 }} | ShortSummary = A divorced woman (Kathy Baker) gets a glimpse of her past when she picks up a stranded driver (Priscilla Pointer). | LineColor = #314491 }} | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = A cop regains his confidence with the help of his new partner. | LineColor = #314491 }} | ShortSummary = A sitcom writer (Robert Townsend) writes a script thanks to a spider plant that absorbs TV rays. | LineColor = #314491 }} | ShortSummary = In this animated episode that led to the cartoon series of the same name, a dog goes through life with his family. | LineColor = #314491 }} | ShortSummary = A lyricist (Bob Balaban) seeks inspiration from the spirit of George Gershwin. | LineColor = #314491 }} | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = A family suspects their new neighbors of causing time to repeat. | LineColor = #314491 }} | ShortSummary = A man and his dying wife are comforted by the daughter they lost 40 years ago. | LineColor = #314491 }} | ShortSummary = A teenager (Stephen Geoffreys) learns he and his family are moving to another planet. | LineColor = #314491 }} | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = An alien (Weird Al Yankovic) threatens to destroy Earth if the Miss Stardust beauty pageant doesn't allow contestants from other worlds. | LineColor = #314491 }} }} Soundtrack In 1999 Varèse Sarabande released a CD containing a rerecording of the scores for the episodes "The Mission" and "Dorothy and Ben" (John Williams and Georges Delerue respectively) plus Williams' opening and closing themes, performed by the Royal Scottish National Orchestra conducted by John Debney. In 2006–2007, Intrada released three volumes of original music from the series, covering the impressive lineup of composers who worked on it and featuring all of the most noteworthy scores (with the exception of Danny Elfman and Steve Bartek's "The Family Dog," because the masters could not be found – a brief suite is on Music for a Darkened Theatre: Vol. 2, however), as well as two alternate versions of Williams' main title theme, one used just once (Alternate #1, on "Alamo Jobe")Burlingame, Jon, liner notes, Amazing Stories: Anthology Two, Intrada, 2006 and the other never used.Burlingame, Jon, liner notes, Amazing Stories: Anthology Three, Intrada, 2007 The album is also notable for the premiere release of the music Williams composed for the Amblin Entertainment logo (although the logo music is not heard on the show itself). Other than Williams, Bruce Broughton and Billy Goldenberg are the only composers to be represented on all three volumes. The running times below indicate the cumulative time for each score rather than the time of each track. (The series theme is not quoted in any of the episode scores, with the exception of "Ghost Train.") Volume 1 (2006) CD1: * Amazing Stories Main Title – John Williams (1:02) * Ghost Train – John Williams (15:45) * Alamo Jobe – James Horner (10:01) * Gather Ye Acorns – Bruce Broughton (18:37) * The Doll – Georges Delerue (10:09) * The Amazing Falsworth – Billy Goldenberg (8:47) CD2: * Amazing Stories Bumper #1 – John Williams (:04) * Moving Day – David Shire (13:41) * Without Diana – Georges Delerue (12:39) * Mummy, Daddy – Danny Elfman & Steve Bartek (13:26) * Vanessa In The Garden – Lennie Niehaus (13:23) * Welcome To My Nightmare – Bruce Broughton (16:04) * Amazing Stories End Credits – John Williams (:29) * Amblin Logo – John Williams (:15) Volume Two (2006) CD 1: * Amazing Stories Main Title Alternate #1 – John Williams (1:03) * Boo! – Jerry Goldsmith (12:13) * What If...? – Billy Goldenberg (12:32) * Dorothy And Ben – Georges Delerue (10:10) * The Main Attraction – Craig Safan (12:09) * Such Interesting Neighbors – David Newman (17:13) * Thanksgiving – Bruce Broughton (12:14) CD 2: * Amazing Stories Bumper #2 – John Williams (:04) * Hell Toupee – David Shire (13:41) * One For The Road – Johnny Mandel (8:40) * The Remote Control Man – Arthur B. Rubinstein (12:53) * The Greibble – John Addison (15:43) * No Day At The Beach – Leonard Rosenman (11:04) * Santa ’85 – Thomas Newman (13:05) * Amazing Stories End Credits – John Williams (:29) * Amblin Logo (Christmas Version) – John Williams (:15) Volume Three (2007) CD 1: * Amazing Stories Main Title Alternate #2 – John Williams (1:03) * Go To The Head Of The Class – Alan Silvestri (26:58) * The Wedding Ring – Craig Safan (12:51) * Mirror, Mirror – Michael Kamen (24:56) * Mr. Magic – Bruce Broughton (12:50) CD 2: * Amazing Stories Bumper #1 – John Williams (:04) * Secret Cinema – Billy Goldenberg (7:56) * Life On Death Row – Fred Steiner (13:57) * The Pumpkin Competition – John Addison (14:29) * Grandpa's Ghost – Pat Metheny (11:06) * The Mission – John Williams (29:55) * Amazing Stories End Credits – John Williams (:29) * Amblin Logo (Alternate) – John Williams (:15) Reception The series gained a number of positive reviews. However some reviewers were unimpressed with the show, with Jeff Jarvis of People saying "Amazing Stories is one of the worst disappointments I've ever had watching TV." Primetime Emmy Awards Spin-offs One episode of the show, "The Family Dog", was spun off into its own series. Six years after Amazing Stories finished its run, Family Dog ran on CBS for ten episodes before being pulled off the schedule. The video game The Dig originated as an idea Spielberg had for Amazing Stories, but decided it would be too expensive to film. In 1985–86, TSR published six tie-in novels under the banner "Amazing Stories". They were branching (Choose Your Own Adventure style) books where the reader chose where to jump at key points. # The 4-D Funhouse by Clayton Emery and Earl Wajenberg. Cover by Jeff Easley. # Jaguar! by Morris Simon. Cover by Jeff Easley. # Portrait in Blood by Mary L. Kirchoff (credited as Mary Kirchoff). Cover by Jeff Easley. # Nightmare Universe by Gene DeWeese and Robert Coulson. Cover by Jeff Easley. # Starskimmer by John Betancourt. Cover by Doug Chaffee. # Day of the Mayfly by Lee Enderlin. Cover by Doug Chaffee. The 1987 film Batteries Not Included was originally planned to be a segment for the series , but Spielberg thought the story would work better on the big screen instead of television. Reboot On October 23, 2015, it was announced that NBC was developing a reboot of the series with Bryan Fuller writing the pilot episode and executive producing alongside Justin Falvey and Darryl Frank. Production companies involved with the series were set to include Universal Television. Steven Spielberg was not expected to be involved with the new series. On May 5, 2017, NBC and Universal Television were formally notified that their option rights to the Amazing Stories properties had been withdrawn. Rights for the development of a genre television series under the name Amazing Stories were subsequently sold to Experimenter Media LLC. On October 10, 2017, it was announced that Apple Inc. made a deal with Steven Spielberg’s Amblin Television and NBC Universal to develop a new, ten-episode series. On February 7, 2018, it was announced that Fuller had stepped down as showrunner of the series over creative differences. It was further reported that it was unclear whether he would have a different role on the project going forward. He had not delivered a script to Apple before his amicable departure. Later that day, it was also announced that executive producer Hart Hanson was exiting the series as well. On May 22, 2018, it was announced that Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz had joined the production as executive producers and showrunners. Home media VHS A selection of the original series episodes were released in the VHS format in 1993; these were titled "Book One" through "Book Five" in the US. In Japan and Europe episodes were cut together as movies and released in 8 volumes during the late 1980s, early 1990s. A 3-tape VHS (PAL) set was released in the UK in 2001. Europe/Japan VHS series * Amazing Stories: The Movie (1987) - contains "The Mission", "Mummy Daddy" and "Go To The Head Of The Class" * Amazing Stories II (1987) - contains "The Amazing Falsworth", "Ghost Train" and "The Wedding Ring" * Amazing Stories III (1988) - contains "The Griebble", "Moving Day" and "Miscalculation" * Amazing Stories IV (1988) - contains "Dorothy And Ben", "Family Dog" and "The Main Attraction" * Amazing Stories V (1989) - contains "The Doll", "Thanksgiving" and "Life On Death Row" * Amazing Stories VI (1989) - contains "Mirror, Mirror", "Blue Man Down" and "Mr Magic" * Amazing Stories VII (1990) - contains "The 21-Inch Sun", "Magic Saturday", "You Gotta Believe Me" and "One Amazing Night (Santa '85)" * Amazing Stories VIII (1990) - contains "The Pumpkin Competition", "Without Diana" and "Fine Tuning" US VHS series * Amazing Stories: Book One (1993) - contains "The Mission" and "The Wedding Ring" * Amazing Stories: Book Two (1993) - contains "Go To The Head Of The Class" and "Family Dog" * Amazing Stories: Book Three (1993) - contains "Life On Death Row", "The Amazing Falsworth" and "No Day At The Beach" * Amazing Stories: Book Four (1993) - contains "Mirror Mirror", "Mr Magic" and "Blue Man Down" * Amazing Stories: Book Five (1993) - contains "The Pumpkin Competition", "Without Diana" and "Fine Tuning" DVD Between 2006-2009, The Complete First Season was released on DVD in the US, UK, France, Holland, Italy, Scandinavia, Spain and Australia. In 2009, both seasons were released in Germany and Japan only. In Germany both seasons were released as 12 separate DVDs or a complete box set, which was also reissued in 2011. All countries' DVDs contain the original English soundtrack, while Italy, Germany, France, Spain and Japan have a second soundtrack, dubbed in their respective languages. The second season was never released in any video format in America in spite of much demand by collectors. Foreign broadcasts In 1992, the series was somewhat erratically screened in Britain by BBC1 and BBC2 – billed in the Radio Times as "Steven Spielberg's Amazing Stories" – with episodes airing at any time from early on Sunday morning (such as "The Family Dog") to weekday evenings (like "Such Interesting Neighbors") to very late at night (for instance "Mirror, Mirror"); it later received a more coherent run on Sci-Fi. Three of the episodes ("The Mission", "Mummy Daddy" and "Go to the Head of the Class") were packaged together as an anthology film and released theatrically in several European countries such as Spain, France (July 10, 1986) or Finland (June 26, 1987), and also in Australia on September 17, 1987. It later appeared on LaserDisc in Japan as Amazing Stories: The Movie shortly afterwards. Until 2006, the Sci Fi Channel in the United States showed episodes on an irregular schedule. The MoviePlex channel also showed the series as a collection of "movies," which are blocks of three episodes. US TV movies * Amazing Stories: The Movie (1992) - contains "The Mission" and "Go To The Head Of The Class" * Amazing Stories: The Movie II (1992) - contains "Santa ('85)", "The Wedding Ring", "Ghost Train" and "The Doll" * Amazing Stories: The Movie III (1992) - contains "Mummy Daddy", "Family Dog", "Remote Control Man" and "Guilt Trip" * Amazing Stories: The Movie IV (1992) - contains "Life On Death Row", "Mirror Mirror", "The Amazing Falsworth" and "Vanessa In The Garden" * Amazing Stories: The Movie V (1992) - contains "The Sitter", "Grandpa's Ghost", "Dorothy And Ben" and "Gershwin's Trunk" * Amazing Stories: The Movie VI (1992) - contains "The Main Attraction", "Gather Ye Acorns", "You Gotta Believe Me" and "Lane Change" Both the first and second seasons are available in Canada to Shomi subscribers. References External links * * * * Category:1980s American horror television series Category:1980s American science fiction television series Category:1985 American television series debuts Category:1987 American television series endings Category:American anthology television series Category:American fantasy television series Category:Edgar Award-winning works Category:English-language television programs Category:NBC network shows Category:Television series by Amblin Entertainment Category:Television series by Universal Television Category:Television series scored by Leonard Rosenman Category:Television series scored by James Horner Category:Television series scored by Jerry Goldsmith Category:Television series scored by Michael Kamen Category:Television series scored by David Newman Category:Television series scored by Thomas Newman Category:Television series scored by Danny Elfman Category:Television series scored by Bruce Broughton Category:Television series scored by Alan Silvestri Category:Television series scored by John Williams Category:Television series scored by Georges Delerue Category:Television series scored by Steve Bartek Category:Television series scored by Miles Goodman Category:Television series scored by Billy Goldenberg Category:Television series scored by Brad Fiedel Category:Television series scored by Johnny Mandel